Solve for $x$ : $9x - 7 = 10$
Add $7$ to both sides: $(9x - 7) + 7 = 10 + 7$ $9x = 17$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{17}{9}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{17}{9}$